Save me a dance
by chagall
Summary: The annual school ball is coming up soon. Orihime invites Rangiku and her friends from the Soul Society. But during the evening someone uninvited sneaks in and asks for a dance with her. To her surprise it's someone she knows all too well. Main paring: Gin/Rangiku and some Hitsugaya/Karin. May change rating later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me A Dance**.

_Chapter 1_

"You're all welcome!" Orihime said happily.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to invite _them_?" Ichigo said and frowned. He looked at the six shinigami people who were standing in his room save from Rukia who was sitting in her bed in his closet. Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya they had all gathered together because Orihime had called for them because the shingami seemed to be off duty.

"What's with that tone? You should watch your mouth in the presence of a captain", the snow-haired boy said, irritated.

"Yeah, how rude of you, Ichigo", Rangiku told him. "Poor captain." She hugged Hitsugaya and squeezed him against her chest. A miserable muffled sound escaped from the boy.

"A ball?" Ikkaku asked, slightly confused.

Yumichika sighed. "It's something humans arrange. You dress up beautifully and attend the ball. I'm coming 'cause without me there would be no beauty."

"Abarai? Matsumoto?" Orihime asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, someone is gotta babysit that orange head." As soon as the last words left his mouth he dodged a punch from Ichigo.

"I'm coming and captain too", Rangiku said happily and the guys in the room sighed.

"Sure, but no sake," Ichigo warned her. "And is Toshiro even old enough? He's still looks like an elementary student to me." Ichigo pointed at the boy.

Hitsugaya, who finally shook his lieutenant off, snapped: "I'm not an elementary student! And how many times do I need to tell you that it is Captain Hitsugaya for you!"

"Yeah, yeah then you can help my little sister. I think she will be helping with the preparations in the gymnasium."

The Captain didn't reply but shoot Ichigo a death glare.

* * *

_Why I'm here?_ Hitsugaya thought while he helped Ichigo's younger sister to carry some of the decorations that would soon be nicely placed in the gymnasium. He was walking a few feet ahead of her.

"Hey! Toshiro, why are you here?" Karin quickly caught up to him and kept his pace.

Hitsugaya actually didn't know himself why he was there. But it was certainly not because the Kurosaki brat had told him so. _Damn, that guy! Acting like he's the older one. I'm way older than him._

"I could ask you the same", he replied shortly.

His lieutenant was currently at Orihime's home and prepared for the ball. They were probably doing a whole lot of girly stuff right now. When Rangiku was in her party mood it was best for a guy to avoid her. So he couldn't be there.

Well, to be honest he was here because he didn't have anywhere else to go and he kind of enjoyed Ichigo's little sister company. She wasn't the annoying girly type, she was a little of a tomboy and he found himself liking it. But still it would be too much of a bother to explain.

Karin shrugged. "Dad is one of the adults who are responsible for this year school ball. If I help him out both before and after the ball he would give me some money."

"I see. But what will you during the ball?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'll probably just be somewhere in the backgrounds making sure everything goes smoothly." She said with a little bored voice.

One thing Karin was proud was her ability to mask her feelings. Even with a broken leg she could discipline herself not to cry. Fighting the blush that wanted to show wasn't that hard. Her heart skipping beats…that was unfortunately something she couldn't do anything about.

"Oh, well you have quite the spiritual pressure. You could attract hollows. I'll guess I can stay with you this evening." The corner of his mouth turned upwards into a little smile.

Karin looked a bit surprised for a second and then gave him one of the rare sincere smiles. "Thank you Toshiro."

* * *

Rangiku loved parties. Well, she loved everything that had to do with partying and having fun especially when it made her forget about all the deadlines. The ball had already begun an hour ago and she had already been asked several times for a dance by many high school boys. There were all just too cute but too bad they weren't any good dancers. She had been stepped on her feet more than one time.

But for the moment she wasn't on the dance floor. She was standing outside the gymnasium looking up at the stars. She just wanted to breathe for a moment before she went back in.

The party had been going on smoothly and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Ichigo had asked Rukia fora dance which wasn't so much of a surprise. The orange haired boy was obviously interested in the shinigami from the 13th division. She wished them all happiness in the world.

She had seen Hitsugaya with Ichigo's little sister. Rangiku couldn't believe what she saw when her captain smiled at Karin. Had the icy captain melted for someone?

Rangiku couldn't help but giggle a bit in the chilly evening. Even if nobody ever would suspect it, Rangiku secretly longed to be loved. But that was a forbidden thought right now. _He_ was gone. _He_ was the enemy. But she knew deep in her heart that her love for him hadn't died. But that was something she would never speak of. She would take her love with her down in the grave.

_Gin…Where are you going?_ She had had enough of watching his back ahead of her slowly fading away. _It's so like you. You don't ever tell me where you're going, don't you?_

Rangiku mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't waste any time thinking of him. It would only make her feel sad and confused. Like a dumped girlfriend. No, she was not that weak. He was the enemy not her childhood friend who had saved her life a long time ago. The boy she had spent so much time with in the past had faded away and changed into something she didn't even recognized. Something dangerous.

She was about to head inside again, because it was getting a little bit too chilly in the air, when she felt like she was being watched. The feeling disappeared almost immediately.

The lieutenant of the 10th division knew better than to drop her guard so easily. _Even if I'm off duty I'll be on my watch._

Waltz was such a beautiful dance. Rangiku found herself liking the music. Everybody seemed to have calmed down and those who had partners for the evening were dancing peacefully. They looked like they were in a different world. In the corner of her eye she could see Ichigo and Rukia dancing. Both of their faces were a bit flushed but there was no mistaking the sincere smiles they gave to each other.

Rangiku had just finished a waltz with a high school student who seemed to have gotten a slight crush on her. She saw one of his friends approach her, he was probably going to ask her for a dance. Rangiku jerked back a little. She didn't really want to dance with the guy because she had danced with him before and let's just say she had lost count of how many times the boy had stepped on her feet. And besides he had held her hands way too low on her hips.

Rangiku directly started to search for an escape on the spot. She swiftly turned around only to brutally bump into a person.

"Ah! Sorry for that", she said without looking up. She wondered if the boy was still on his way towards her. Suddenly a strong arm had wrapped itself around her waist and at the same time another hand had taken on of her own hands in a firm hold, pulling her smoothly into a waltz position.

"Hey-", she began to say but stopped when see looked up. She was staring with wide eyes into ice blue ones which belonged to no other than _Gin Ichimaru_. The soul society's number one ranked enemy after Sosuke Aizen.

"Not so loud Rangiku", he purred with a dangerous voice. "We have a lot to catch up to. How about we start off with a greeting kiss? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did there would be a lot more romance in the series~**

Chapter 2

The scent, his looks, his silver hair, his smile…There was no doubt it was Gin Ichimaru standing in front of her. Well, not just standing in front of her, _he_ was holding her in a rather firm waltz embrace.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" she asked him in a calm but cold voice. She tried hard to suppress her emotions. _Keep calm and breathe, _she told herself. She would not show any weakness in front of him.

"Now, now Rangiku. No need to be so cold towards me. I'm not a stranger, ya know" Gin said with his usual fake smile on his face.

A thousand questions ran through her head. She could barely comprehend the former captain was dancing waltz with her.

"You are taking some risks showing your face around here", she stated while looking for someone who could provide her with some help. She quickly scanned the place but none of her friends were to be seen. She felt the panic she still had under control for the moment growing side of her. _Where are they?! _

"Gin, where are my friends?" Her voice revealed her once hidden anger.

She looked him straight in the face even if her knees wanted to give in.

"You really want to bring that subject up right now, _sweetheart?_" He said seriously and his hold around her tightened without to disturb the flow of the dance.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" she snapped back at him without thinking. "You're going to tell me where my friends are, right now."

Gin only ginned smugly to her. "Or else?"

Rangiku felt like kicking the guy, hard. "On the duties of the soul society I'll fight you until you're no longer a threat."

"Oh, you really think you can take me down? I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with, _sweetheart_." He brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "I'm much stronger than you. Don't ever doubt it."

A cold shiver ran down her spine. She tried to pull back in the embrace but Gin wouldn't let her.

"And I'll always be stronger than you think. Don't you ever doubt that", she said with strong and determined voice.

"My, my there's nothing wrong with you attitude and will power", he chuckled. "There's no need for you to worry about yer friends. They are all happily fighting some menos grandes I positioned here to lure them away from us. Except for that orange- haired shinigami and Byakuya's little sister. I think they're just making out somewh-"

"You did what?" She cut him off before he had finished his sentence. "Why?"

Gin stopped their waltz and gracefully guided out of the dancing floor. Leading her out of sights. Rangiku felt how her blood almost froze to ice in her veins. Gin still held her hand. She wondered if he was ever to let go. Rangiku knew a little part of her wished he wasn't. She started trembling slightly when she let her past catch up to her.

* * *

"_Who are you?" the little girl asked the boy who was helping her up._

"_Nah, I'm just a boy helping a beautiful girl on the way home", the boy spoke with a pleasant voice. "Did the thugs that just attacked you hurt you?"_

"_No, I'm fine thanks to you", she smile sincerely at him. She couldn't believe the boy had taken the thieves, which had tried to rob her, out so easily. He only seemed to be a bit older than her. It kind of made her a little scared of the stranger but she was still very grateful to him. _

_The boy was taken aback by her honest smile and found himself a little amused by her. He might just want to keep her. "What's ya name?"_

"_I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you!" She bowed politely. _

"_Hm, Rangiku eh? A pretty name to a pretty girl", he smiled. "I'm Gin Ichimaru."_

* * *

Rangiku snapped back to reality when Gin pushed her into the men's locker rooms.

"I've set up a kido around the whole place so no one will be able to detect us here without me knowing and we don't have to worry about any unwanted eavesdropping. This kido makes the area it covers soundproof", he smirked and released her.

_Damn, he has cut off my escapes, _she thought. _Gin you bastard, I should have known you would always be two steps ahead._

"What do you want?" she said and tried to make some distance between them_. _She wished she had her Zanpakuto with her right now. With her sword she could at least put up a fight. She cursed her gigai body. It had no other capabilities than a regular human body. That meant she was totally defenseless against him.

"I want a lot of things." The man came closer and Rangiku could feel his immense spiritual pressure. She felt how she shrank in his presence. "We all want a lot of things."

He was intimidating, she knew that. But this…he was not just intimidating, he was _frightening_. She had only been really scared by Gin several times in her life. Now was certainly one of those.

"Back off!" she shouted and fear showed in her eyes.

* * *

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Gin Ichimaru hated it. On the inside he felt like it a knife was constantly stabbing him right in his guts over and over again.

In his past everywhere he went he people always ended up fearing him. He was strange back then when he didn't know how to handle his spiritual powers. He could destroy houses by just releasing a fragment of his reiatsu without his intention.

He was always on the way because people didn't want him near. Somewhere along the dusty roads he traveled on he learned how the control his powers. Traveling endlessly was the only thing he did until he met _her_.

She was the first one who accepted him. Even if he sometimes left her for long periods she always gave him a warm welcome home. She never stopped smiling at him. He didn't want her to ever stop smiling either. But fate was cruel.

_I'm sorry Rangiku. I'm not the gentle Gin you thought I was. _

He knew he had to wipe away any trace of good of him he had left in her memory. When the war started Rangiku couldn't have any second thoughts about him. And besides if Aizen knew about their connection with each other he would definitely use her as a hostage or something worse just to torment refused to let that happen.

He wanted her to live. And the best way to survival is being as far away as possible from him. There for he had come here to make sure that Rangiku never wanted to see him again and start to hate him. _This is the only way…_

* * *

"Karin, look out!" the captain shouted.

Thanks to the warning she could dodge the hollow's claw just in time. She didn't know why _those_ things had come from. They had just taken a break to go a buy supplies at the near by store and were on the way back to the school when suddenly Hitsugaya's hollow detector thing had started beeping like crazy.

Now he was currently busy fighting a huge hollow that she heard him call 'menos grande'. It was huge and Karin almost crumbled at the weight of the spiritual pressure there was in the air.

"Run Karin!" He said with his voice strong and demanding. It's was an order.

He took off from the ground and flew upwards and with one powerful strike he slashed through the mask and all way down to the ground. The hollow gave a high death scream before the shinigami had cut it in two.

She was too busy looking at the captain that she for a moment forgot the average hollow that had attacked her. The hollow saw its opportunity to strike and toke it.

"Shit!" Karin's eyes went wide.

Something very fast swept her away from the ground just as the hollow sank its teeth into the spot where she just had been. The hollow howled loudly.

She was flying...no Hitsugaya was flying in the air with her. She could feel one of her shoulders touching something cold. Ice. She had never seen something like this. She knew it was his bankai. She could feel it. It was beautiful sight. No _he_ was beautiful. Even though the situation they were in Karin blushed slightly.

"You will pay for that!" He shouted and with one blow he finished it.

"Thank you", Karin mumbled still in awe.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, worried.

Karin smiled. "No, you saved me. I owe you one."

Hitsugaya landed smoothly on the ground and his bankai disappeared with a sound of ice splitting and the shards blowing away with the wind.

"You really mean it?" Hitsugaya asked. He couldn't take his eyes of her nor did he let go of her. He liked having her in his arms.

"Y-yeah, of course I mean it." She said slightly confused.

"Don't you go back on your word now", he smirked a bit playfully. "I might just take something from you as a reward."

* * *

The lieutenant backed away like a prey backing away from a predator. Right now she felt like a mouse which was going to be swallowed alive by a snake. _He's going to kill me. There's no doubt._

Rangiku clenched her fists and launched a punch at him. She aimed for his face but she never hit anything. She didn't even see his movement but somehow he blocked her attack and the second after she found herself thrown down at the cold floor.

_I'm sorry Rangiku. For your chance of survival I'll do anything. So I'll be the bad guy tonight and show you how cruel I can be…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the follows and favs *bows*. May change rating next chapter. Just a little warning. Feel free to review anytime~ **

_/Chagall_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gin!" she gasped before her breath was knocked out of her lungs as she hit the floor. _Damn. _There was no way she could escape or contact her friends. And she could bet that it wouldn't be that easy to just walk through the door to the gymnasium they used to get in here. Gin would never allow it. Maybe if she had her Zanpaktou she would be able to break free but now? Using kido was also out of the question because she couldn't really access her spiritual power so well in this Gigai body.

The only hope she had, had been that her friends would have finished off the Hollows and gathered up to report the intrusion to the soul society and then notice her absence. That would lead them to look for her and hopefully they would sense her spiritual pressure still linger around in the gymnasium and come for her.

_Enough thinking, I don't want to be lying on this disgusting floor forever. _

Rangiku picked herself up, both her back and her head aching like hell. As a lieutenant she was used to pain. This pain was nothing but what worried her was the pain _he _could inflicted on her. The silver-haired traitor aura reeked of maliciousness and violence. This wasn't like him to drop his mask like that. Gin would usually keep his cool while going in for the kill.

"Gin, what do you want from me?" she asked him again. She noticed his eyes were narrowed once again. "Gin look at me." There was power behind her words this time. If Gin was affected by that he sure didn't show it. He didn't drop his fake smile and his fake act.

Rangiku felt a little bit disappointed and angry that he didn't react to her at all. She thought, after all that they had been through together he could at least one time be honest and drop the act. Or maybe the Gin she once knew was gone. But her heart refused in believing that.

"Now now, Rangiku-chan. Since when did you speak to your superior with such friendly terms? I got to admit I liked it more when you called me Taichou" Gin said with such a casual voice like he was having dinner with someone and decided to chit chat a little.

Rangiku had pulled herself up from the floor and was now staring at the former captain. Many feelings flashed through her eyes and Gin saw every single one of them. But he shut them out, pushed them away from his consciousness. Shutting feelings out was so natural for him since he had done it for quite some time now.

"I'm sorry." The words were spoken so quietly that Rangiku barely could hear them.

Before even Rangiku could react Gin had fast as lighting shoved her into the closet wall of lockers. There was a loud bang when her body smashed into the lockers.

He had his hands were wrapped around her throat. Which made it hard for Rangiku to breathe. She managed to kick him in the stomach but it didn't affect him at all. Not that she had expected it to work.

Once again she felt sadness, hopelessness and anger wash over her. He was here with her. The person that had saved her countless times and given her a home. Was he supposed to be her savior and killer? _Don't make me laugh._ She knew the Gin she had lived with for so many years would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else for that matter. But she couldn't ignore the doubts that had been eating at her for a long time. Ever since Gin decided he would be a Shinigami something about him changed and it never changed back. He had become more cold, merciless and fake. So when he became the captain of the 3rd division they had stopped talking a long time ago. Clearly, they had exhanged a few word since that but it was only business matters. Nothing that truly mattered. She wanted to ask him so many questions. Why did he betray the Soul Society? Why did he team up with Aizen? For how long had he known about Aizen? And for how long have you wandered your path alone, Gin?

She snapped out of her memories and thoughts as he let one of the two hands go of her now very sour throat.

"Gin!" Rangiku could barely speak. "Nothing really means anything to you anymore?"

Something warm and wet came in contact with Gin's hand. A water drop. No, it was a tear drop. He knew it would be much easier if he didn't look at her up he did. Another tear ran down Rangiku's pale face which was followed by another the next second.

Something changed in Gin's finally open eyes. He quickly released Rangiku and stepped back.

Rangiku coughed and but she took control over her breathing almost immediately.

Gin was still watching her. But it seemed he was lost in his own battle, he was somewhere else.

Gin never failed with his plans but this time he really had screwed things up. _Fuck. I made her cry once again. _Why did he hesitate? It was for her own good. But he knew why. How many times had he told her he would never hurt her? How many times had he promised to look after her and never let anything happen to her? And his last promise to her... He said she would never need a reason to cry after he became a Shinigami. Now he was the reason why she was crying. _Shit. Why can't I act like my usual self around her?_

Rangiku knew that somehow she had gotten to him. As she watched him struggle with his inner battle she slowly moved closer to him. Her tears were only increasing; there was no way that she could hold them back.

"Don't take another step closer" Gin said with a dangerous voice. A warning.

Rangiku didn't listen. "There no one that can hear or know that we're here. I have no connection with the Soul society right now so I can't operate on their will. That's why I'll act upon my own will." She wiped away some of her tears and continued with a little less shaky voice. "I know you're also acting on your own. I know Aizen wouldn't personally ask you to kill me. I'm not his pawn, I'm not important enough to kill. And besides, if you really wanted me dead I would be dead by now. Gin, please tell me why are you here?"

Gin went silent and his eyes seemed to pierce hers.

"I want to hurt you. Break you down so much that you would hate me and if that included hurting your friends so be it." He said turned his gaze away from her. It was something new, being dead honest.

"Gin, I-" Rangiku began. She was glad he had at least dropped the fake smile. Gin was beginning to open up but she still had to be on her guard. He had just threatened her again. Plus, she knew he could be very unpredictable. "Why would you want to break me?"

"Listen Rangiku, there's a war coming. Many people are going to die..."

"You mean the coming winter war?" She still couldn't really believe that she was having an honest conversation with Gin Ichimaru. It had been a too long since she had last really talked to Gin.

Gin nodded as a response.

There was a quiet moment between to two of them. Only the sound of Rangiku breathing a little heavier, since she almost got strangled.

"So, what has that to do with me?" the hostile tone in her voice was gone. Now her voice sounded more flat and very tired.

"Everything", his reply was short. His smirk was gone, his eyes were open and he talked to her without any playfulness, immatureness or that fake tone in his voice.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to be a big part of the battle. I'm just going to be one of the soldiers fighting for the Soul Society." She couldn't understand what she had to do with the coming war so much that Gin was actually paying her a visit. But this clearly wasn't on Aizen's orders either…_what the hell is going on?_

"I don't want you dead Rangiku that's why", he said. One sentence and the lieutenant's heart almost stopped.

Before he had time to react, Rangiku had moved and the next second warm arms were wrapped around him. First he thought this was an attack and his entire body tensed, ready to strike back. But then he noticed Rangiku's warm and very female body pressing against him.

"I knew it", she spoke softly to him. "I was right. I had my doubts about you but I know a part of you is still the same Gin who I lived with for a long time."

Gin was surprised. And it wasn't often that happened. He felt her warm tears dripping down her cheeks as they made contact with his shoulder.

Then he decided.

"Don't cry", Gin wiped away a tear from Rangiku's cheek. He spoke with a gentle voice. A voice he hadn't used for decades. A voice only this woman would know.

They stayed in that position for awhile. Holding each other. Either of them wanting to let go. Gin was the one that broke the silence.

"You haven't asked why me yet."

"You mean why you left the Soul Society?" Her tears had almost dried.

"Yes."

Rangiku sighed but not in a you're-annoying way more like a sigh of relief. "And you would really be able to tell me?"

"No, probably not. The less you know about Aizen the better."

"I thought so that's why I didn't ask you." If she was completely honest with herself a part of her ached to ask him why he had betrayed the Soul Society. We he had acted so different. She wanted to just throw everything out on him. But she knew this wasn't the time. She had just found her Gin. The caring and kind one that she thought had been lost for ages. She didn't want to start everything with a huge fight. However there was something that he had to listen to.

"Gin, I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a while…" she said with mild voice.

"Yes?"

"Gin… you're a blind and stupid bastard!" she tried to shout but her voice sounded hoarser than she expected. Well, she had been crying. "The way you have been acting since you became a Shinigami…now that's just stupid. Why did you have to make me worry about you so much?"

Gin found himself surprised again. First of all, it had been a very long time since someone dared to talk to him in that way and she said he had worried about him?

"What?" he said and tried to cover up his confusion.

"Yeah you heard me Gin. They way you've been acting. Shutting everything out. Distance yourself from people. From me. You know in the end you're the one that's going to end up alone and with nothing." She looked him straight in the eyes.

Gin was taken back by her words. "Rangiku, after all I've done to you the point was that you would grow angry and maybe hate me so that you didn't have to worry about me. Because the less you're in contact with me the happier you will be, trust me." He had almost been ignoring her the entire time since they had become Shinigami. He had pushed her away, far away, time after time. He had been fake, cold and done almost everything to sever the connection between them. Why did she still say she was worrying about him?

"Oh, so you think you know what's best for me? You think you know what will make me happy? Gin, don't give me that shit." She was a little too upset than she wanted to be. _Don't start a fight, just enjoy his company. He's real with you. Don't start a fight. Don't start a fight…Don't-_

"Rangiku even an idiot could see that staying away from me is the best thing. You know about Aizen and what he can do." Then his voice became lower. "And you know what I can do."

"Can't you see the more you isolate yourself from everyone the more you're hurting yourself?"

The corner of his mouth moved a little, creating an almost undetectable smile "It's worth it."

"No it's not!" Rangiku almost yelled at him. "For what?"

"You're safety."

"Gin, do you seriously believe that my safety is what's supposed to make me happy?" Her voice was sharp. Gin noticed she was obviously frustrated about something that he had done. Well, he had tried to hurt her and scare her…but he got a feeling it wasn't just about that. Then suddenly he thought about a long forgotten feeling he had buried a long time ago. _Could it really be…?_

"You can't be happy if you're dead." he said with a stern voice

"Happy? I don't want to live a life knowing that you're going around and hurting yourself." She said.

"Rangiku you don't have to worry about me." That's what he was afraid of. Instead of hating him she was worrying about him. Damn if he just had kept to his own plan. For the first time in what almost seemed like forever Gin Ichimaru felt stupid. _I'm an idiot…_"Why? How can you still worry about me?"

Rangiku's expression softened and she gave him a smile. "Because I love you, baka."


End file.
